Absorbent products such as products used for incontinence care are in some embodiments held up by a belt. Such belts are known for instance from GB 2277865 and GB 2277866. These belts are held around a waist of a user by attachment means comprising a flexible strip of hook elements engaging with the belt material. Thus, a releasable hook and loop fastening arrangement is provided. The belt may be reused and does not have to be exchanged with every change of absorbent product.
Double sided hook patches are known as such, e.g. from FR 2830726, US 2010/0319167, and JP 2006325939. FR 2830726 discloses the use of a hook patch having a different number of hooks on each of its two different sides to achieve different attachment properties. The use of hook patches is disclosed in connection with various garments, including belts. US 2010/0319167 discloses a hook and loop fastening system comprising a double sided hook patch, the hook patch having different attachment properties on its two sides thanks to differently large areas of hooks on the two sides of the hook patch. The purpose of the system is to permit the hook patch to be removed prior to washing a relevant textile. JP 2006325939 discloses a double sided hook patch to be used in connection with diaper covers, clothes, and linen. The purpose of the double sided hook patch again, is to permit removal of the hook patch prior to washing a relevant textile.
Today, in connection with some absorbent products, a disposable belt including a length of belt material and a hook material patch is reused consecutively with a number of absorbent products until the disposable belt has become worn out, at which point the disposable belt is disposed of and a new disposable belt is used.